


give me tonight (make me forget about tomorrow)

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Birthday, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, no beta we die like liberty with thunderous applause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Ahsoka smiled at him, saying,"This is fun." Anakin laughed. She liked that he was laughing so much. The server droid brought back their drinks. "Hey!" She called, feeling adventurous. "Bring the bottles." The encouraging grin she got on her Master's face was the best birthday present she could've been given. He raised his glass to her."That's my girl." She clinked glasses with him. They drank.{OR: Anakin takes Ahsoka out to 79's for her birthday. Nothing short of shenanigans ensue. It's the best birthday she's ever had.}
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Dogma & CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	give me tonight (make me forget about tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hschooler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hschooler/gifts).



> So I have never been drunk before, or even had alcohol, to be honest. (Cause I'm underage and (sometimes regretfully, (but not really,) a law-abiding citizen. So take this with a grain of salt, please! It's just pure crack, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Okay I DID NOT do a good job proofing this, i started now, but I'll finish up in the morning cause it's 11:15 pm where i am and im too tired to focus on grammer.

"So, what do you think? Better than your last one?" Anakin asked, as he sat down in the bar stool next to her. 

"Well, last time, we had to rescue Master Kenobi from the Seppies, and then carry him for five parsecs, so I'd say this one is definitely better than that." Her Master snorted.

"Oh, remember, he felt so bad about it, he got us all a week of shore leave to go to Naboo?" She smiled, and placed her glass on the counter.

"Yeah, that part was pretty good. Although," She said, surveying the room, "Seeing a bunch of drunk clones try, and fail, to flirt, has to be the highlight of this war so far." He laughed, shaking his head a bit. He nodded towards the cup she placed on the counter.

"What'cha got there?"

"Just some water." At her Master's affronted look, she added, "I'm only sixteen!" His grin got even wider.

"Yup, that's right! You're sixteen, today, so we should _celebrate._ That's why we brought you here! Plus, it's fun to watch Fives get wasted. But have _fun._ I promise I won't tell Obi-Wan." She sighed. "C'mon, Snips. Lemme give you tonight. We can go back to the war tomorrow. Tonight's about you." She shook her head, ruefully.

"Alright. I'll have… umm… whatever you're having, I guess?" He snorted.

"A _kri'gee_? I don't think you're quite ready for that." He thought for a moment, before calling over the service droid, and saying, "One _ne'tra gal,_ over hear, please." She had no idea what it was, and she figured she didn't really want to.

As she waited for her drink, she looked around. There were a few Twi'Leks, the odd random civilian, but mostly, she just saw her troopers. Rex was… somewhere. Fives was flirting with a droid, Echo had left to be with Hardcase as he threw up in the bathroom, and she was pretty sure Jesse was still outside, trying to coax Dogma into coming in.

She found herself questioning how it was possible for one place to be so dark, yet still have a million flashing neon lights everywhere. The music was loud, just on the verge of being too loud, but she found herself enjoying it, nonetheless.

"-oka!" Whipping her head around, she looked at her Master, a bemused smile on his face, a drink in his hand. "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said, shaking her head. "Just got lost in the music." He handed her the drink, and she looked at it skeptically.

"C'mon." He cajoled, nudging her shoulder. "I promise it isn't poisoned. Well, I'm not actually _positive_ it's safe to drink, but I'm pretty sure."

"How reassuring." She deadpanned. He waved her concerns with a flick of his hand.

"You'll be fine." She rolled her eyes, but raised the glass to her lips, and took a slow, steady sip, and then nearly spit it out.

"What was _that?"_ He laughed.

"I told you. A _ne'tra gal._ It's like a sweet Mandalorian ale, and since this is a _clone_ bar, they specialize in it. Go on, give it another try." She wanted to protest, but she also wanted to brag to Barriss that her Master took her to a bar for her sixteenth birthday, and _encouraged_ her to drink. So she took another sip. And another. And another.

"That was good!" She said, bobbing her head energetically. "And now it's empty." Her Master was still nursing his first glass, but he looked at her, amused. "Can I have another?"

"Be my guest." He said, with a sweeping gesture. She placed her glass on the countertop, and called the droid over.

"Can I have another… _neg'ta ral?"_ Anakin snorted at the butchering of the word.

"A _ne'tra gal."_ He clarified. "And another _kri'gee."_ He said, gesturing to his glass. She smiled at him.

"This is fun." He laughed again. She liked that he was laughing so much. The server droid brought back their drinks. "Hey!" She called, feeling adventurous. "Bring the bottles." The encouraging grin she got on her Master's face was the best birthday present she could've been given. He raised his glass to her.

"That's my girl." She clinked glasses. They drank.

And drank.

And drank.

She lost count of how many drinks she had _had,_ actually. All she knew was that her head felt really fuzzy, and she was kind of loopy, and everything was a pleasant buzz. They were sitting at a table now, all of them, and she was sandwiched between Anakin and Rex. They each had a glass in front of them, and they were playing a game- Doot Shruth Hot, or something like that.

" _No,"_ Anakin said, dropping his arm over her shoulder. "It's Truth, Dare, or Shot."

"Ah," She nodded sagely. "Right… who's next?"

"I'm bext!" Fives said, then scrunched up his face. "Nope- nope, I'm _text._ No, wait, it's yext-"

"You're next, Vod." Someone said tiredly. She wasn't quite sure _who_ , exactly. It was really hard to tell them apart. They all had the same faces, voices, and they were all wearing the same clothes. It was _hard._

"Who're you?" She asked, squinting up at the person next to her. The person just sighed.

"I'm Rex, Commander." Suddenly, a switch was flipped in her head.

" _Rexter!_ That's right, you're my Captain!" Her Master frowned, and reached in front of her, to grab Rex's hand.

"No, he's _my_ Captain." That made Hardcase mad.

"You're both wrong! He's mine!" He said, where he sat adjacent to them. Rex just sighed again, and gently removed their hands from his person.

"How about you drink some water, Sirs?" Anakn scrunched his face up, and started shaking his head vehemently.

"Nope! I don't wanna! You know why? Cause I'm a _Jedi!"_ Dogma giggled.

"That rhymes!"

"What does 'rhymes' mean?" Echo asked, glancing around the table confusedly.

"Doesn't matter!" Fives declared. "Cause it's _my_ turn. Jesse, truth or dare?" The clone rested his head on his palm, pondering the question for a moment. "Jesse?" Anakin poked the clone sitting next to him.

"I think he's asleep." Rex sighed again, (he was doing that a _lot,_ funny,) and walked around the table to rearrange his brother into a more comfortable position.

"That means it's my turn!" Hardcase said, a mischievous grin coming over his face.

" _No!"_ Fives cried. And then didn't stop crying. He sobbed onto Echo's shoulder, and then Echo began to cry.

"I think it's time to call it a night, Sir."

" _Nope!"_ She sang, popping the 'p.' "I don't wanna."

"Sir-"

"She said, she doesn't wanna!" Anakin cried, looking moments from tears himself. Rex wisely sat down.

"So it's still my turn." Hardcase decided. Dogma furrowed his brow.

"What do the rules say?" Hardcase made a _psshing_ sound.

"Who cares about the rules?"

"I do!"

" _Psst!"_ Anakin said in a stage whisper. "Ya want some more- _something?"_ She nodded zealously, and he handed her a half empty bottle of some alcohol they had purchased over the evening, while he kept the other bottle to himself. By the time she was halfway done, Rex had successfully calmed down what seemed like was going to be a fight between Dogma and Hardcase. Anakin then suddenly stood up on the chair.

"To Snips!" He shouted, although over the noise, only their table could hear. "The best Padawan ever!" That made a fuzzy feeling pool in her chest. The clones, sans Fives and Jesse, all raised their glasses, shouting,

"To the Commander!" They all drank. She frowned as she realized the bottle was empty. Then Anakin wobbled. And fell. Everyone in the bar turned around to locate the crashing noise. There was silence. Then, he stuck a fist up in the air, declaring,

"I'm okay!" There was another beat of silence. Then everyone resumed the act of getting wasted. Rex helped her Master said up, but he batted his hands away, saying, "Fine, I'm _fine,"_ and Rex looked as though he'd be tearing his hair out, if it wasn't buzzed. He walked away for a moment, and then returned with a tray full of cups with clear liquid, passing a glass out to each person at the table. She frowned at hers.

"Is this," She leaned, forward, and she felt like she was about to tell the biggest secret. "Alcohol?" Rex looked conflicted for a moment, before responding,

"Yes. Yes, Sir, that is completely, one-hundred percent, alcohol." She grinned, and downed it in several large gulps. Huh. Funny. It didn't _taste_ like booze, and it kind of reminded her of some other kind of drink, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Then, she heard a voice crying,

"What do you _mean_ rules are silly?" And then there was a slapping sound. And then Hardcase shock himself out of his stupor, and hit Dogma back. Fives let out a wail, and clung tighter to Echo, who tried to stand up, tripped over Fives, and they both came tumbling to the ground. Hardcase and Dogma were now in a full on fist fight, Fives was still crying, Echo kept tripping as he tried to get up, and Jesse was still asleep.

She felt like she should help, but she was perfectly content to stay right where she was. Rex kept going back and forth between trying to stop Hardcase and Dogma, help Fives and Echo, and wake up Jesse so he could help _him._

"Sir?" He called to Anakin. "A little help?" But her Master was now subtly edging Dogma and Hardcase on, while encouraging the quickly growing gathering of spectators. "Commander?" She grinned, and held up her shot glass to him.

"I'm good!" She smiled, and finished downing her glass. Then she yawned. "Rex?" The clone looked like he needed the biggest margarita in the galaxy, but he was too busy dealing with his drunk brothers. "I'm _tired."_ She said, and put her head in her arms, mirroring Jesse. Rex sighed again, and she was pretty sure the other side of Coruscant could hear it. Then Anakin said,

"Here, I'll help!" He put a foot forward, and then fell, face first. "Rex? My head hurts." She nodded sympathetically at him.

"Rex?" She said, "I'm tired."

"Rex? Some help, Sir?" Echo asked, as he tried to simultaneously stand up, and console Fives.

"Rex? Pick a side!" Hardcase grunted, as Dogma headbutted him.

"Rex?" Someone in the crowd murmured. "Like 501st Rex? Wait- is that _Skywalker?"_

"And we're done!" Rex practically screamed, and as he pried the shot glass from her fingers, she figured this was her best birthday yet.

* * *

"Bright." She muttered, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Very bright." Anakin agreed, wincing.

"Well, that is normally one of the consequences of drinking all night." Master Kenobi, (a little too gleefully, might she add,) commented. When neither of them responded, he clarified, "A hangover."

"Ah." Her Master said, looking like he was trampled by a herd of banthas. "Right. So you gonna tell us this mystery place we're going to?"

"Oh, we're here." He said, and Ahsoka's eye's had just widened in recognition as Master Kenobi pushed them through the doors, into the Council Chamber. The mischievous glint in his eyes didn't fade as he went to take his seat.

"Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, here to debrief you about your next mission, we are." Anakin squinted, adjusting to the light.

"Hmm? Oh, ah, yes, right, Masters." He stood up straighter, glared at Obi-Wan, and tried (unsuccessfully,) to smooth down his robes.

 _Kriff,_ her head was pounding. She'd need to take something for that later. Faintly, somewhere, she registered that she _should_ feel embarrassed, but currently, all she could think about was lying down somewhere, and going to sleep for a _week._

And then, after that, she'd go to Barriss, and brag about how she drank some of her Master's _kri'gee,_ which is probably why she felt like she'd been run over by a speeder, since that particular ale was known to leave a nasty hangover. And then she'd finally find out who actually won the fight between Dogma and Hardcase, and tease Fives about being an emotional drunk. Oh, and she had to thank Rex _profusely,_ of course.

"Padawan Tano?" Master Windu's voice cut through her reverie.

"Yes? Sorry, Master."

"Did you hear, _any,_ of the debriefing, Little 'Soka?" Her lek flushed, and Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll catch her up. Thanks for the debriefing, Masters!"

"Remember, you head out in _two rotations-"_

"Yup!" He called, as they were already walking in the opposite direction. He tapped a hand to his temple. "Got it all stored up here!" The Council Chamber door slid closed behind them, and she'd never been more relieved in her life. The pounding in her head returned, strong, and she groaned.

"I hate you." She said, with no real malice behind it.

"Hate isn't a Jedi emotion, Snips." He said with his signature shit-eating grin, and flicked her beads.

"I know, which is why I don't say that lightly."

"Did you at least have a good time?"

"...That's debatable."

" _You enjoyed it!"_ He sang.

And so what if she did. She wasn't giving him that satisfaction.

But if she leaned a little closer to him, and if his arm tightened a little bit more around her shoulders, well.

No one was around to see it.

She was still never drinking again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If anyone has any one-shot ideas, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
